


Let Me Know That I've Done Wrong

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Series: HP Daddy Bingo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brat, Dom Pansy Parkinson, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Hair-pulling, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: Little Girls who don't listen to their Mummies, get exactly what they deserve.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: HP Daddy Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Let Me Know That I've Done Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for HP Daddy Bingo October 2020. The chosen prompts were Hair-Pulling, Brat, Punishment, and Spanking. It's all sane, safe, and consensual fun.

A slap echoed through the room as Pansy’s hand came down on Hermione’s golden arse cheek. It was already turning a deep pink and was warm to the touch from the eight alternating smacks she had received so far. She knew she shouldn’t have behaved as she had at the restaurant, but she was feeling especially bratty tonight. The cool smile on Pansy’s face as Hermione had refused to eat her meal told her exactly what awaited her when she got home. 

The petite brunette was bent over the end of the bed, completely exposed to the woman behind her. Her legs were shaking slightly from her punishment, but she refused to give in. If her Mummy thought she was getting an easy correction she was in for a rude awakening. 

One hand snaked up her back until it gripped her curls and tugged sharply, causing her to arch her back. 

“I believe I told you to count them.” Her dom’s voice was deadly calm. The other hand was rubbing circles over her aching cheeks. “It seems, little girl, that you’ve forgotten all your manners today, and that just won’t do.” She tutted. A strangled gasp slipped past her lips as Pansy’s nails lightly ran over the slightly throbbing flesh.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Hermione said between gritted teeth, holding back a groan at the slight tug of her hair in response. Merlin, she’d needed this more than she’d thought. Almost nothing felt quite like the rush of being punished under her Mummy’ firm and loving hand. 

“You’re going to wish you hadn’t said that, Sweetheart.” The submissive bit back a smile as she spoke again. 

“Prove it, Mummy.” She used her sweetest voice and wiggled her hips for emphasis. 

A soft yelp left her as Pansy grabbed both her hips, pulling her into a standing position. Once she had sat on the bed she patted her lap gently, the sign that Hermione should lie across them like a good girl. When she hesitated she earned a stern look from her Mummy. One perfectly manicured black eyebrow was raised in challenge. 

It was clear she was quickly reaching the boundary of whether or not she’d ever get to cum once this punishment was over with. She hurriedly laid herself across her Mummy’s lap. While she was a masochist she absolutely abhorred being denied orgasms. As a result it was very rare that she was punished with such a thing. Rare however, was not never. 

“Let’s try this again, Sweet Girl.” A warm hand began massaging her now pleasantly tender arse. “You’re going to count and thank me for each one, and perhaps if you are very, very good, Mummy will let you cum.” 

Hermione moaned and nodded enthusiastically. She was happy taking her punishments each and every time she earned them, but it was what came after that she loved the very most, when the hands that brought her pain would soothe it all away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments, and as always thank you so much for reading!


End file.
